warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Eekhoornbries en Mistwind fanfiction/deel 1/ Verkeerde keuzes
Hai ! Dit is het 2e boek van Eekhoornbries en Mistlicht fanfiction! we hopen dat jullie het leuk gaan vinden :3 Proloog (Door Mistlicht) Een zwarte poes huppelde door het woud. Haar moeder, die als twee druppels water op haar leek, sprong bezorgd achter haar aan. 'Mam. Je hoeft echt niet zo bezorgd te doen hoor! Morgen wordt ik een leerling!' Snauwde de kitten. Haar moeder zuchtte. Verdriet stond in haar ogen. 'Mam, wat is er?' Vroeg het jonge poesje bezorgd, terwijl ze naar haar moeder keek. 'Ik wil gewoon niet nog meer dierbaren verliezen... Goudvlek... En Ravenvlam natuurlijk!' Bij die laatste naam keek de jonge poes verbaast op. Die naam had ze nog nooit gehoord. Ravenvlam... Ergens in haar hoofd fonkte een gedachte, die naam moest ze toch gehoord hebben... Wie was dat? Ravenvlam... 'Wil je echt geen medicijnkat worden? Dan hoef je nooit aan gevaarlijke gevechten mee te doen!' Haar moeders stem doordrong haar gedachten. Meteen werd het jonge poesje woedend van binnen. 'En dan zeker de hele dag een beetje kruiden mengen! Je bent veels te bezorgd om me! Hou daar eens mee op!' Siste de kitten woedend, terwijl ze wegrende. 'Zoek op zijn minst snel een partner!' Riep haar moeder haar achterna. Zoek op je minst snel een partner... hoofdstuk 1 (door Eekhoornbries) Mistpoot tongden met Zwamceder, haar mentor. Binnenkort zou ze krijger worden! Ze was zo entoushiast! "Denk je dat ik het goed zou doen?" Vroeg ze opeens bezorgd. "ik weet het zeker, je bent de beste, energiekste, krachtigste en mooiste..." Zwamceder wiebelde gegeneerd met zijn oren. Mistpoot snorde zacht. "Ik hou van jou" fluisterde ze in zijn oor. Zwamceder snorde. "Ik ook van jou!" Hij glom van trots. Mistpoot giechelde. "Weetje zodra ik krijger ben zou ik met liefde je partner zijn!" Mistregen siste gefrustreerd toen een vogel hoog in de bomen vloog. Ze vloekte. Zwamceder kwam naast haar staan en gaf haar een vriendelijke lik. "Volgende keer beter, liefje" suste hij een beetje op zijn hoede. Ze kneden gefrustreerd de grond. "Mischien" mompelde ze. "Zeg tortelduifjes!" Haar moeder Zilverzwam kwam naar hun toe gedraafd. Mistregen lachte. "Ja, moeder?" "O, ik woe gewoon even kijken hoe mijn dochter het doet is dat soms verkeerd?" Riep haar moeder plagend. Mistregen Rolde met haar ogen naar Zwamceder, die zachtjes lachten. "Nou goed ik laat jullie maar alleen" Ze verdween weer zo snel als ze gekomen was. Samen met Zwamceder liep ze naar hun boom waar ze altijd waren als ze met zijn tweeen wouden zijn. Zwamceder en Mistregen klommen in een boom en keken samen vanuit een tak naar de zonsondergang. "Ik hou van jou" snorde Zwamceder. "Ik hou ook van jou" fluisterde Mistregen. Ze legden haar wang op haar partners schouder. Toen de zon helemaal onder was gegaan klommen ze uit de boom. Mistregen sprong op Zwamceder. Die draaide zich op zijn rug. Ze boog haar kop zodat zijn mond de hare raakten. Ze stonden op en liepen, met hun staarten verwikkeld, naar het kamp. hoofdstuk 2 (door Mistwind) Hulstpoot huppelde ongeduldig in het rond. 'Vandaag worden we krijger!' Miauwde ze opgewonden tegen haar zusje, Maanpoot. Die lachte. 'Dat is al de honderste keer dat je dat zegt, zullen we het nieuws aan onze moeder vertellen? Ze weet het nog niet.' Meteen verstarde Hulstpoot. Ze keek dreigend naar haar zusje, en daarna naar de zwarte poes die somber vanuit de kraamkamer naar haar had zitten kijken. 'Nachtpoel. Is. Mijn. Moeder. Niet.' Snauwde ze. Ze spuugde die woorden uit. Nachtpoel, die die woorden had opgevangen, kromp ineen. 'Wat is de reden dat je haar haat?' Vroeg Maanpoot zachtjes. 'Dat moet je haar zelf vragen. Wedden dat ze dat niet doet? Ze wil jou ook niet kwijtraken.' Na die woorden rende ze weg, om zich klaar te maken voor haar krijgerceremonie. Hulstnacht keek naar de halve maan. Naast haar voelde ze de vacht van haar zusje Maanbloem. Maar ze zei niks, ze mocht niks zeggen tot haar wake voorbij was. Woede vulde haar toen ze aan haar nieuwe naam dacht. Hulstnacht. Waarom was ze vernoemd naar die stomme moeder van haar? Haar haat voor haar moeder was lang geleden al begonnen, als kitten. Toen haar moeder overbezorgd om haar was. Nauwelijks de kraamkamer uit liet gaan, ookal was ze vijf manen oud. Toen ze leerling was werd het alleen maar erger. Haar moeder had het zelfs zo ver gekregen dat Hulstnacht een week lang voor de oudste had moeten zorgen, en geen poot buiten het kamp had mogen zetten. Toen was ze naar haar moeder toegestapt, en had haar gemeld dat ze haar moeder niet meer was. En dat ze zich niet meer met haar mocht bemoeien. Sindsdien had ze geen woord meer tegen haar moeder gezegd, en elke keer tegen Donsblad, haar voormalige mentor, gesnauwd als hij haar opdroeg om voor de oudste te gaan zorgen. Ze had het een week lang gedaan. Donsblad vroeg het elke keer weer, maar ging er noet verder op in. Ookal zag Hulstnacht dat Nachtpoel Donsblad elke dag smekend aankeek. Ze haatte haar moeder meer dan een AsClan, UilClan, of NevelClan kat. Dat kwam het grootste gedeelte doordat ze het geheim van haar moeder had gehoord. Niet eens uit haar mond, uit een mond van een ander. Ze dacht aan de poes Zilverzwam, waarvan ze wist dat het vroeger een goede vriendin van haar moeder was geweest, nu niet meer. Ze was Zilverzwam er bijna dankbaar voor dat ze Nachtpoel de pijn had bezorgd om haar beste vriendin te doden. Tijdens een gevecht had Zilverzwan perongelijk Goudvlek gedood, ookal was het perongelijk geweest, Nachtpoel had het haar nooit vergeven, sindsdien waren de twee poezen de grootste vijanden. Hulstnacht keek toe hoe de maan onderging, en langzaam de zon opkwam. Hoofdstuk 3 (door Eekhoornbries) Mistregen keek jaloers naar haar partner, die aan het tongen was met Watervonk. Ze gromde zachtjes. Zwamceder kwam snorrend naar haar toe. "ha, Mistregen!" Mistregen draaide zich met een ruk om en liep nors het kamp uit. Zwamceder riep nog: "Mistie, waar ga je heen?!" ze liep stug door. Mistregen was naar een klein beekje gegaan, en was begonnen te huilen''. wat heb ik fout gedaan?! vind hij me niet meer leuk?! jankte ze in haar denkstem. Opeens gleed er een staart op haar flank. Toen ze opkeek zag ze haar vader vriendelijk glimlachen naar haar. "Pap!" snorde ze schors. Vuurvlam ging naast haar liggen. "Zwamceder houd echt van je" murmelde hij. Mistregen keek hem verward aan. ''hoe weet je dat?! wou ze roepen maar ze dwong zichzelf haar mond te houden. "misschien" mompelde ze. Vuurvlam likte haar over haar oor. "nee echt, hij houd van je, je.. je hebt he pijn gedaan door zomaar weg te lopen" mauwde hij met wiebelden oren. Mistregen sprong woedend op. "ik heb hem pijn gedaan?! hij is de player hier, hij doet mij juist pijn met zijn gedrag" siste ze woest. Vuurvlam keek haar raar aan, en ze zakte door haar poten naast hem neer. ze drukte verdrietig haar snuit in zijn vacht. Tranen rolde van haar wangen. "ik begrijp het" mauwde Vuurvlam spontaan. Mistregen schrok er een beetje van. "o..o ja?" "ja, ik had precies hetzelfde met je moeder weet je, als je partners bent en echt van elkaar houd lijkt het alsof elke kater, in jou geval poes, hem van je probeert af te pakken" hij glimlachte zwakjes. Mistregen knikte moeizaam. "ik hu ook wel van hem.. maar maar....... het lijkt de laatste tijd of hij niet meer van mij houd" jankte ze. Vuurvlam's ogen werden harder. "nou moet je geen medelijden met jezelf gaan hebben, je bent krijger nu, niet een zwakke UilClan kitten die al huilt als er een vliegje op haar vacht blijft zitten!" snauwde hij. Ze keek op. hij heeft gelijk, wat denk ik wel niet?! ik moet meteen naar Zwamceder! '' ze stond moeizaam op. haar poten verstijfd van het liggen. "ik hou van je pap" fluisterde ze in zijn oor. "ik ook van jou, hoor" snorde hij. Ze rende de bosjes in opzoek naar háár Zwamceder! "maar ik zou jou nooit vervangen!" Protesteerde Zwamceder. "jij bent mijn mist, een mist die nooit vervaagd" murmelde hij. Mistregen drukte haar snuit in zijn vacht. "dat weet ik ook wel Zwammie" snorde ze, met moeite door al het haar wat in haar mond zat. "ik hou van je, en dat zal nooit veranderen" Zwamceder likte haar over haar oor. Ze keek hem aan en ze zag een twinkeling plezier. "Nee, je gaat niet... AHHH!" Ze gilde toen Zwamceder op haar sprong. De twee stoeiden met elkaar tot Zwamceder bovenop haar kwam. "Tijd voor de genade slag!" Siste hij speels. "O, nee doe dat niet!" Speelde ze. "ga ik lekker wel doen!" "Best! breng de genadeslag maar, en geef het maar aan je partner en de kittens in haar!" Zwamceder keek haar verward aan en hij leek te verstijven. "K-kittens?" Stamelde hij verward. "Ja Zwampje, Ik verwacht kittens!" Hoofdstuk 4 (door Mistwind) Het was volle maan. Hulstnacht was al een halve maan leerling. Maanbloem begeleide haar vrolijk tussen de andere katten door naar haar vriendin, Mistregen. Een poes van een andere clan. Ze zag al snel de zilveren gedaante met blauwe ogen, waar Maanbloem heen rende. Ze kende Mistregen niet, maar had haar welleens zien praten met Maanbloem. 'Hey Mistregen!' Riep Maanbloem naar haar vriendin. De zilveren poes keek met stralende ogen op. 'Maanbloem! Ik heb zo goed nieuws!' Riep ze. Ze kreeg een duwtje van een knappe zwarte kater met blauwe ogen die naast haar stond. Haar partner? 'Dit is mijn broer Ravenveer, Maanbloem, ik verwacht kittens!' Maanbloem slaakte een kreet van verrukking en begon van alles te vragen, terwijl Hulstnacht er een beetje ongemakkelijk bijstond. Ravensbergen schaapte zijn keel. 'Misschien kan iemand me vertellen wie die poes daar is?' Hij wees met zijn staart naar Hulstnacht, zonder haar een blik waardig te keuren. 'Oohja, dat is mijn zusje Hulstnacht.' reageerde Maanbloem, waarna ze metteen weer door gingen met kletsen, terwijl Mistregen naar een kater wees die haar aan zat te staren, en samen liepen ze naar hem toe. Hulstnacht bleef alleen achter met Ravenveer. 'Ik heb het gevoel dat ik je ergens van ken...' Mompelde hij. Toen kwam er een licht in zijn ogen, en richtte hij zich op. 'Jij lijlt op Nachtpoel! Jij bent haar dochter!' Siste hij. Toch kon Hulstnacht geen haat in zijn ogen ontdekken. Woedend keek ze hem aan. 'Ik ben de dochter van Nachtpoel, maar noem me niet zo! Ik accepteer haar niet als mijn moeder! Ik haat haar!' Ravensbergen begon te lachen. En Hulstnacht keek een beetje beduusd. 'Samen. Ik kan haar niet vergeven dat ze mijn moede niet kan vergeven.' Reageerde hij. 'Je lijkt op je moeder. Je bent even mooi als haar.' Hulstnacht stond versteld. 'Mijn moeder zecht altijd dat jouw moeder... 'Noem haar niet mijn moeder!' Een mooie poes is. En jij lijkt op haar, dus ben jij ook mooi. Of ik begrijp iets niet. En ben ik maar een domme kater.' Miauwde Ravenveer onverstoorbaar. Hulstnacht begon te lachen. Ze mocht die Ravenveer wel. 'Doei.' De Grote Vergadering was afgelopen, en Ravenveer fluisterde dat charmant in haar oor. Hij draaide zich om terwijl hij soepel sprong over een boomstam, die zijn weg versperde. ''Uitslover. ''dacht Hulstgloed. Hoofdstuk 5 (door Eekhoornbries) Mistregen keek trots naar 2 kittens die haar buik maseerden. Een poesje, zwart met crèmekleurige stippen, net als Zwamceder, en een katertje, grijs, net als Mistregen. Zwamceder keek trots naar ze. "Namen?" vroeg hij plotseling. "O ja hmmm.... dat poesje; Donderkit, en dat katertje" ze stopte even. "Regenkit" "Prachtige namen!" Zwamceder boog zijn kop. "Welkom kleine krijgertjes" murmelde hij tegen de kits. "Donderkit! hoe vaak moet ik je nog zeggen hou je klauwen in getrokken!" riep Mistregen boos. Donderkit snoof. "het zou te minste leuk zijn als mijn slappe broertje hier" Ze keek boos naar haar broertje. "niet zo extreem slap was!" siste ze. "doe niet zo onbeleefd tegen je moeder!" snauwde Mistregen. Donderkit dook ineen. Regenkit strompelde naar zijn moeder toe. Mistregen gaf hem en Donderkit een lik. "kom kleintjes genoeg gespeeld" mauwde ze. Donderkit rolde met haar ogen. Mistregen keek bezorgd naar Regenkit. Zwamceder lag naast haar in te dommelen. ze gaf hem een por. "He!" Zwamceder beet zachtjes in haar oor. "Zwamceder?" vroeg Mistregen. "ja duifje" snorde hij. Ze wenkte met haar neus naar Regenkit. "ik maak me zorgen om hem" ze wiebelde met haar oren. "hoezo?!" vroeg hij geschrokken. "nou, hij is anders weetje, en ik zeg niet dat hij moet veranderen mar hij.. hij" ze zuchten. "Soms heb ik het gevoel dat hij niet wilt vechten" haar partner likte haar over haar schouder. "Misschien is hij ook niet gemaakt om krijger te zijn" mauwde hij, zijn ogen leken te staren naar iets wat Mistregen niet kon zien. "Misschien" murmelde ze. Opeens voelde ze iets ritselen achter haar. Het was haar broertje maar. "Ravenveer!" snorde ze. "he, waar zijn de kittens?" vroeg hij met grote ogen. "die zijn samen met Zilverzwam en Vuurvlam gaan wandelen" antwoorde Zwamceder met een wat scherpe toon. Mistregen keek Zwamceder kwam aan. "inderdaad" mauwde ze met een glimlach naar haar broer. "O ik wou ze graag zien" "Ach je over een maan worden ze leerlingen, ik kan ze niet dwingen in kamp te blijven!" snorde ze. Ravenveer lachte. Zwamceder keek met fijn geknepen ogen hem aan. "Zwamceder, ga jij maar even wat eten!" mauwde ze kalmpjes maar met een woest glinsterende ogen, tegen haar partner. die knikte en liep statisch naar de prooistapel. "Let maar niet op hem, je kent hem hij heeft altijd wel iéts waar hij jaloers op kan zijn" grapte ze. Ravenveer glimlachte vriendelijk. "ik hou van je zusje" snorde hij. "ik ook van jou broertje" ze gaf hem een por en ging naar Zwamceder. "moet je nou altijd zo doen tegen mijn broer!" siste ze. Zwamceder keek haar boos aan en daar schrok ze van. "en jij hoeft me niet altijd voorschut te zetten voor je broer" snauwde hij. Mistregen keek weg. "o, en nu gaan we weer koppig doen! ik ga wel weg dan heb je ook geen last van me!" Zwamceder draaide zich om en rende het kamp woedend uit. Mistregen gaf haar borst een lik. ze besloot achter hem aan te gaan. Zwamceder keek woest weg toen Mistregen naast hem in hún boom kwam zitten. "Zwamce.." begon ze. "Laat maar Mistregen, het hoeft al niet meer!" snauwde haar partner. Mistregen barste in tranen uit. ''haat hij me nu? "Je haat me he?" vroeg ze op hoge toon. Zwamceder bleef weg kijken. "best, as je het zo wilt hebben, vaarwel Zwamceder" ze wou weg lopen maar Zwamceder hielt haar tegen met zijn poot. "Wat, nu weer?!" snauwde ze huilend. "Het spijt me" zuchte hij haar niet aankijkend. Mistregen had graag gezegd: het maakt niks uit, maar dat kon ze niet. "Je hebt gelijk, ik had je niet zo moeten aanspreken met Ravenveer erbij, maar mijn vraag is: waarom ben je zo jaloers op hem?" Zwamceder keek haar doordringend aan met zijn groene ogen. "Altijd als jij en ik samen zijn komt hij erbij" Mistregen wou haar kaken open trekken maar er klonk geritsel. Ravenveer kwam uit de bosjes trippelen. Zwamceder zuchte en keek haar met een plagerige twinkeling aan. zijn ogen leken te willen zeggen: 'zei het toch' Hoofdstuk 6 (Door Mistwind) Een paar week eerder. De muis trippelde langs de rivier. Zijn snorharen trilden om elk teken van gevaar op te kunnen vangen. Hij vond een zaadje waar hij op begon te knabbelen, en sperde toen zijn ogen wijdt open. Hulstnacht sprong op het muisje af. 'Muizenbrein!' Mompelde ze, terwijl ze toekeek hoe het muisje wegsprong. Het had geen zin meer om het diertje achterna te gaan. 'Je had eerder moeten springen.' geschrokken draaide Hulstnacht zich om en stond oog in oog met Ravenveer. 'Dat weet ik ook wel!' Snauwde ze snel, om haar verlegenheid te verbergen. 'Wat doe jij trouwens aan deze kant van de grens? Ik kan je nu gewoon aanvallen.' Snel zette Ravenveer een paar stappen naar achter, zodat hij aan de goede kant van de grens stond. Net aan de goede kant van de grens, als hij zijn poot een tikje naar voren zou schuiven, zijn poot over de grens zou zijn. 'Zou jij me dan veraden? Vroeg hij nieuwschierig, en Hulstnacht aarzelde. Ze had Ravenveer telkens gesproken tijdens de Grote Vergaderingen, en ze vond hem wel aardig. Ravenveer begon te lachen. 'Dat is duidelijk je zou het niet doen.' 'Wie zegt dat!' Miauwde Hulstnacht verontwaardigd, en ze sprong tegen hem aan, zonder getrokken klauwen. Ravenveer keek even verbaast, en reageerde toen meteen. Hij pakte haar bij haar nekvel, zachtjes, proberend zijn tanden niet te gebruiken, en duwde haar tegen de grond. Verbaast merkte Hulstnacht op dat hij erg gespierd was, ondanks zij lenige gestalte wist hij haar met gemak tegen de grond te duwen. Hij liet haar met zijn mond los, maar met zijn poten bleef hij haar tegen de grond te duwen. Hulstnacht spartelde tegen, en probeerde zich kronkelend los te rukken. Ze keek even op, recht in de ogen van Ravenveer. Ze probeerde angst te verbergen, ookal waren ze vriendelijk tegen elkaar geweest op de Grote Vergadering, ookal had ze net haar klauwen niet gebruikt, ze bleef een poes van een andere clan die hem had aangevallen. Ravensbergen leek haar angst niet te voelen. 'Probeer maar eens weg te komen, schatje.' Miauwde hij met een geheimzinnige toon. Hulstnacht hield op met tegenspartelen, ze keek hem verbaast aan, en opende haar mond om wat te zeggen. Meteen drukte Ravenveer zijn mond tegen de hare aan. Langzaam voelde Hulstnacht zichzelf rood worden, emoties en stemmen die elkaar tegenspraken fladderden rond in haar hoofd. Toen liet Ravenveer haar los, en metteen sprong Hulstnacht op. 'So..sorry.' Miauwde Ravenveder zacht. Hulstnacht kon niks uitbrengen, ze wist niet hoe ze zich voelde. Boos? Verdrietig? Blij? Gekwetst? Ravenveer zag dat als een teken dat ze boos was. Hij liet verdrietig zijn schouders hangen. Hulstnacht wierp een blik op de zon, en zag tot haar schrik dat de zon bijna onderging. 'Ik moet gaan.' Mompelde ze, terwijl ze zich omdraaide en wegrende van Ravenveer, terwijl gedachtes rondfladderde on haar hoofd. Een zinnetje, wat haar moeder ooit had geroepen bleef in haar gedachtes rondspoken. Zoek op je minst snel een partner... Het was een dag nadat hij Hulstnacht had ontmoet, hij dwaalde rond op de plek waar hij haar had... Gesproken. Hoe had hij zo stom kunnen zijn? Hij was voor haar een random kat uit een andere clan. Toen hij haar vast had gehouden in dat schijngevecht was de verleiding te groot geweest. Hij schaamde zich ervoor. Nu maakte hij geen kans meer, als hij dat al had gehad. Hij was verliefd op haar geworden toen hij haar voor het eerst had gezien. 'Ravenveer?' Vroeg plotseling een bekende stem. Groene ogen staarden hem aan. 'We moeten praten.' Hulstnacht keek naar de maan, ze moest denken aan een week geleden, toen Ravenveer haar plotseling had gezoend. Het had vele emoties losgemaakt bij haar, maar ze besefte dat ze door die daad verliefd op hem was geworden. Misschien was ze al eerder verliefd op hem geweest, maar Hulstnacht wist dat niet zeker. Ze had de dag erna hem weer gezien, maar een patrouille van de AsClan had een gesprek gehindert. Sindsdien had ze hem niet meer gezien. Ze was onderweg naar de plek waar ze elkaar hadden ontmoet, en haar hart maakte een sprongetje toen ze Ravenveer zag zitten. Ze wou op hem af sprinten, maar iets hield haar tegen. Ze onderzocht met haar ogen de omgeving, terwijl onder een paar bosjes kroop. Ze schrok toen ze twee gestaltes in een boom zag zitten, en ze wou teruggaan, maar Ravenveer had haar al gezien. Vlug wees ze naar de katten in de boom, die gelukkig Hulstnacht (nog) niet gezien hadden. Ravenvlam volgde haar blik en slaakte een kreet van verbazing toen hij de twee katten ontdekte. Hoofdstuk 7 (door Eekhoornbries) Zwamceder keek op. "Liefie" fluisterde hij. "Ja" murmende Mistregen slaperig, die duidelijk nog aan het slapen was. "Hoorde jij dat ook?" Mistregen ging rechtoP zitten. "Schatje je maakt me bang" ze likte hem over zijn wang. "Nee ik hoorde een kreet" Mistregen hield haar schouders op. Toen ging haar snuit omhoog. "Ik ruik ZilverClan" fluisterde ze. "Vind je het gek we zijn hier bij de grens" mauwde hij droogjes. "Haha wat ben jij grappig zeg!" Mauwde ze sarcastisch. "Mar echt zwammie ik ruik... Hulstnacht!" Mistregen klom uit de boom met Zwamceder in haar kielzog. Ze volgde de geur. De geur stopt bij een openplek aan de kant van de AsClan. Toen ze door de bosjes keken zaten daar tot Mistregen verdriet en schrok; Ravenveer en Hulstnacht. Mistregen sprong op haar broertje en Zwamceder op Hulstnacht, wel met ingetrokken klauwen. Haar broertje Rolde zich op zijn rug en keek verbaast in haar ogen. "Zusje wat die je hier?!" Mistregen trok een walgend gezicht en richte die van haar broertje naar Hulstnacht, en weer terug. "Dat kan ik beter aan jou vragen!" Hoofdstuk 8 (door Mistwind) Hulstnacht voelde zich boos worden, met gemak sloeg ze Zwamceder van zich af en duwde hem tegen de grond. 'Wat wij hier doen kan je beter aan Ravenveer vragen. We kwamen elkaar toevallig tegen en Ravenveer zei dat hij me wat wou laten zien. Jaja. Een valstrik.' Mistregen keek haar verbaast aan. Hulstnacht keek, met piin in haar hart, woedend naar Ravenveer. Hij kromp ineen. Hulstnacht liet Zwamceder los, en liep boos naar Ravenveer. 'Wat denk je niet wat je bent! Stuk vossenstront!' Siste ze, zachter, zodat Mistregen en Zwamceder het niet konden horen miauwde ze 'morgennacht bij Hoge Wilgen.' toen draaien ze zich om en liep woedend weg. Hulstnacht keek bezord in de richting van het AsClanterritoriom, zonder ergens anders naar te kijken. Ze was bang dat ze Ravenveer beledigd had, en dat hij zich niet meer wou laten zien. Ze dacht aan zijn mooie blauwe ogen, zijn glanzende zwarte vacht. Ze zag weer voor zich hoe hij haar tegen de grond gedrukt had. Zijn hoofd had gebogen... Ze begon te snikken. Ze kon niet zonder hem. Plotseling kwam de bekende zwarte gestalte uit de bosjes boor haar springen. Haar ogen lichtten op, terwijl ze opsprong. 'Ravenveer!' Snorde ze. De zwarte gestalte liep naar haar toe en likte teder haar oor. 'Hulstnacht...' Miauwde hij. 'We kunnen hier de hele nacht blijven! Ik heb tegen Mistregen gezegd dat ik even een nachtje voor mezelf wou, en ookal vertrouwd ze het niet, ze heeft beloofd niet te komen!' 'Ik heb het ook met Maanbloem geregeld, maar ik was even bang dat je niet zou komen!' Miauwde Hulstnacht opgewonden. 'Natuurlijk kom ik! Ik hou van je.' Reageerde Ravenveer meteen. 'Ik dacht dat je zo een muizenbrein had dat je niet doorhad dat ik het niet meende!' miauwde Hulstnacht plagerig. 'Neem dat terug!' 'Hoezo? Natuurlijk niet!' Hulstnacht keek haar vriend Speels aan. Met een grauw sprong Ravenveer op Hulstnacht, die door haar poten zakte door het gewicht van zijn lichaam. Het moment dat Ravenveer zijn evenwicht zocht sprong ze op, waardoor hij van haar afviel. Hulstnacht sprong op hem, en pakte hem stevig vast met haar poten. Haar neus raakte die van hem aan. 'Ik heb je!' Miauwde ze plagerig. Meteen pakte Ravenveer haar stevig vast met zijn poten, en voordat Hulstnacht iets kon doen rolde hij om. Plotseling was Ravenveer boven. 'Je bedoelt dat ik jou heb!' Miauwde hij plagerig. 'Ik ben gewoon veel sterker! De vorige keer had ik je ookal zo snel!' Meteen dacht Hulstnacht aan de vorige keer. 'Neem dat terug!' 'Ik neem dat niet terug. Maar jij hebt mij ook.' Miauwde hij. Hij duwde zijn mond tegen de hare aan. 'Ik heb jou ook.' Bevestigde Hulstnacht. Ze opende haar mond en trok de kater tegen haar aan. Haar ogen straalden. 'Ik hou van je...' Murmelde ze. Hulstnacht opende haar ogen. Ze besefte dat ze in slaap gevallen moest zijn. Ze voelde het lichaam van Ravenveer om haar heen. Ze schrok toen ze zag dat de zon al op begon te komen, en sprong op. Die beweging maakte Ravenveer ook wakker. 'Wat is er?' Vroeg hij. Terwijl hij haar liefdvol aankeek. 'We moeten terug! De zon komt op!' Miauwde Hulstnacht geschrokken. Ravenveer stond vlug op, duwde zijn mond vlug tegen die van haar aan en miauwde 'Zie ik je overmorgen weer?' Toen verdween hij in de bosjes. Hoofdstuk 9 (door Eekhoornbries) "Regenkit, vanaf dit moet je tot jij je medicijnkat naam hebt verdiend, zal jij met overleg van onze medicijnkat; Sterrenwater, zal jij bekend staan als; Regenpoot, en jou mentor zou Sterrenwater worden!" Mistregen wou bijna in huilen uitbarsten. Zwamceder zat achter haar en gaf haar een klein bemoedigend tikje met zijn staart. "Donderkit, vanaf dit moment zal jij bekend staan als Donderpoot, jou mentor zou; Panterlicht worden!" Donderpoot keek met fijngeknepen ogen naar haar moeder die aan het tongen was met haar vader. Ze was diep in gedachte, zelfs zo in gedachte dat ze niet merkte dat haar beste vriendin; Schaduwpoot, naast haar kwam liggen. "Donderpoot! Slakklauw heeft me echt uitgeput tijdens de training!" Donderpoot schrok op. Bij het horen van zijn naam werd haar vel warm onder haar pels. "Panterstroom ook" murmelde ze. Schaduwpoot keek haar meelevend aan. "Weer met de holen verschonen?" "Ja! Volgens haar was ik zogenaamd 'onbeleefd' tegen Pauwveder!" klaagde ze. "volgens Slakklauw is hij heilig" plaagde ze giechelend. Donderpoot lachte weer. De twee poezen stonden pratend op en gingen grappend over de knorrige oudsten, Pauwveder, het bos in om te jagen. Hoofdstuk 10 (door Mistwind) Trots keek Hulstnacht naar haar dikke buik. Haar kittens konden elk moment geboren worden. Ravenveers kittens. Ze kon geen naam bedenken van iemand wie haar niet gevraagd had wie de vader was. 'De vader wil onbekend blijven.' Had ze elke keer kortaf gezegd. Er gingen veel roddels over haar door de clan heen, van dat ze een partner uit een andere clan had, Denster ofzo, tot dat een zwerfkat haar had gedwongen om zwanger te worden. Hulstnacht moest lachen, de humeurige leider van de AsClan zou haar partner zijn! En die zwerfkat zou voor de rest van zijn leven nauwelijks meer kunnen lopen. Hulstnacht liet niet zomaar andere katten haar klein maken. Er was maar een iemand die haar ooit had kleingekregen. En Hulstnacht vond dat niet eens erg. Voor haar ogen verscheen de mysterieuze blik van Ravenveer, die haar trots aankeek. Hij had haar klein gekregen. Ze begon te blozen terwijl hij haar in haar gedachten aankeek. 'Kom op! Vertel me nou wie je partner is!' Maanbloem siste zowat naar haar zus. 'Ik heb het hem beloofd niks te vertellen! Tegen niemand! Zelfs niet tegen jou!' Maanbloems gezicht begon boos te worden. Het is vast en zeker een kat uit een andere clan hé? of iemand die al een partner heeft?' Spuugde ze. Ze draaide zich om en rende weg naar de andere katten. Het licht van de volle maan scheen op haar rug. Ravenveer was al twee keer niet op de grote vergadering geweest. 'Hé, sinds wanneer verwacht je kittens?' Hulstnacht draaide zich snel om. Sinds twee manen. Ze kunnen over een week elk moment geboren worden.' Reageerde Hulstnacht koel, ze wist dat Ravenveer dit allang wist. 'Wie is de vader?' Informeerde hij. 'De vader wil onbekend blijven.' Hulstnacht draaide zich om, en verstijfde een ogenblik. Ze zag dat Mistregen met haar zus aan het fluisteren was met hun koppen bij elkaar. Maanbloem keek met een mengeling van verbaast en woede Hulstnachts kant op. Hoofdstuk 11 (door Eekhoornbries) Donderpoot stapte naar een groepje AsClan leerlingen toe, met een mengelmoes van UilClan en ZilverClan. Ze schepten op over hun trainings technieken. Daar had ze helemaal geen zin in dus liep weer weg. Donderpoot stond voor een rij woedende ZilverClankatten die hun hadden aangevallen. Voor ze het wist was iedereen in een gevecht. Ze keek met samengeknepen ogen rond en sprong op een rode poes. Klauwen ritsten over haar schouder en schreeuwde het uit, maar rijten meteen met haar nagels de katers neus openrijten. De kater gilde het uit en rende uit het kamp. Donderpoot sloeg een kleine kreet van triomf, voor ze weer rondkeek. Ze zag dat haar Moeder woest aan het vechten met een zwarte poes die Donderpoot herkende als Nachtpoel. Ze zag dat Nachtpoel haar moeders rug bewerkte, en wou op haar af springen maar werd omgeduwd door een zwaar gewicht. Toen ze rond keek zag ze Madeliefpoot tegen haar aan botsen. "Sorry, Donderpoot" haar Clangenoten rende op een gouden poes af. Donderpoot schudde haar kop en keek weer naar haar moeder bang dat ze ernstig gewond was, of erger.... Ze keek wanhopig om haar heen en zag tot haar geluk dat haar moeder Nachtpoel al het weg gejaagd. Donderpoot zag nog net Nachtpoel bang wegrennen als een kitten, en ze grinnikten. Opeens werd ze aan baar staart getrokken. Ze keek om en zag Vlinderwolk haar mee sleuren en haar rug bewerkte. Donderpoot schopten met haar poten naar Vlinderwolks kaak, ze hoorde gekraak en Vlinderwolk rende bloedend weg. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat alle ZilverClan katten weg waren behalve eentje. "Zwaanpoot, ga weg of sterf!" Siste Denster. De sneeuw witte leerling bleef huilend staan. "Denster, mag ik aan sluiten bij jullie Clan?" Denster keek met samengeknepen naar Zwaanpoot. Madaliefpoot fluisterde in Donderpoot's oor: "waarom zou ze?" Donderpoot hield haar schouders op. "Is dit een soort plan?!" Siste hij, op een kalme maar woeste toon. Zwaanpoot stopte met huilen en opeens branden er vuur in haar ogen. "Nee, laatst sprak ik de leider tegen, en vanaf dat moment krijg ik alleen maar straf werkjes" mauwde ze dapper met het vuur nog in haar ogen. Denster half snorde half lachte. "Jou mag ik wel" snorde hij. Donderpoot voelde zich ook warm van binnen. "Goed Zwaanpoot, maar op een paar voorwaardes" vervolgde hij. "Jij zal het kamp niet verlaten mits je met 2 krijgers of meer bent, of leerlingen natuurlijk, en het 2e je doet wat en gezegd word, ten 3e als jij de Clan verraad ben je dood" Zwaanpoot knikte heftig. Hoofdstuk 11 (door Mistwind) Hulstnacht lag gekruld om haar kittens heen. Het was een zwart poesje met de ogen van haar vader, een zwart katertje had haar ogen. Een ander poesje had twee verschillende oogkleuren. Hulstnacht keek daar verwondert naar. Een oog had de oogkleur van Ravenveer en het andere oog had de kleur van haar eigen ogen. Ze waren nu een week oud. Het was een week na het gevecht. Een week nadat ze bevallen was, tijdens het gevecht. Gelukkig was de bevalling goed verlopen. De kittens hadden nu een paar dagen hun ogen geopend, maar ze hadden nog geen namen. 'Kom mee, kleine schatjes. We gaan een wandeling maken.' fluisterde ze. De kittens sprongen enthousiast op. 'Ravenveer!' snorde Hulstnacht. Haar partner sprong op en glimlachte. 'Wat was de reden dat ik je al een paar weken niet gezien heb?' vroeg hij. Een glimp van angst kwam in zijn ogen. 'Dit was de reden.' Glimlachend stapte Hulstnacht opzij en drie kittens kwamen springend af op de zwarte kater die daar stond. Ravenveers ogen schoten verbaast open. 'Zijn.. Dat onze kittens?' Hulstnacht glimlachte bevestigend. De kittens sprongen op de zwaaiende staart van hun vader, die lachte. Hulstnacht had alles al uitgelegd. 'De kitten die nu op mijn hoofd springt.' De kater met de ogen van zijn moeder sprong op het hoofd van Ravenveer. 'Heet... Zwaluwkit. Omdat hij kan vliegen.' Ravenveer hield zijn hoofd schuin en Zwaluwkit viel er af. 'Ik vlieg!!!!!!!!!!' Schreeuwde hij vol plezier. Hulstnacht liet een geamuseerd snorretje horen. Met haar poot ving ze hem op net voordat hij de grond raakte, en meteen klom Zwaluwkit op Hulstnachts rug. 'Is het goed dan dat die jouw staart echt te pakken heeft gekregen en nu haar zusje uitlacht Jaagkit heet?' De kitten keek even verontwaardigd op en begon toen te stralen. 'Ik haat Jaagkit!' Miauwde ze trots. Ravenveer begon te lachen. 'Hoe kan ik daar nee tegen zeggen?' Jaagkit straalde. Hulstgloed liet haar ogen over de bijzondere ogen van de laatste kitten glijden, en dacht meteen aan de naam Oogkit. 'Dan heet die Oo...' Ze werd onderbroken door de kitten. 'Laat me geen Oogkit heten!' Smeekte ze. 'Dat is echt een lelijke naam!' Hulstnacht maakte even oogcontact met Ravenveer. 'Hoe wil je dan heten?' vroeg ze aan haar dochter. 'Amberkit!' De ogen van de jonge poes straalden. 'Omdat geen van mijn ogen die kleur hebben! En het is een mooie naam!' Hulstnacht haalde haar schouders op en maakte oogcontact met Ravenveer. Die glimlachte naar haar. 'Het is goed. Amberkit is een mooie naam!' Hulstgloed leunde tegen Ravenveer aan, terwijl ze naar de kittens keek die woest zaten te spelen. 'Ik hou van je.' Mompelde ze. 'Ik ook van jou.' Miauwde Ravenveer teder in haar oor. Plotseling zag Hulstnacht twee ogen oplichten. Ze voelde zich langzaam bleek worden. 'Ik.. Moet gaan.' Mompelde ze. Ravenveer knikte en mompelde een afscheid. Hulstnacht draaide zich om en stond oog in oog met Maanbloem, die haar woedend aanstaarde. Toen draaide ze zich om en rende weg. Hoofdstuk 12 (door Eekhoornbries) Donderpoot siste in haar zelf toen ze Panterstroom et haar partner aan het tongen was. Mijn training?! ben je die soms vergeten?! '' Panterstroom wenkte haar. donderpoot rolde met haar ogen en rende op haar mentor af. "Ja?" "Kun jij nieuw mos halen voor de oudsten halen?" vroeg haar mentor. Woede rees in Donderpoot op. "Alweer?! dat heb ik gister al gedaan, dat doe ik al het hele maan! zelfs al was mijn straf voorbij! je bent de stomste mentor ooit!" ze rende huilend het kamp uit. Ze voelde de verbaasde ogen van hara mentor in haar rug branden maar negeerden het. Donderpoot legde haar kop op haar poten. Ze was zo diep in gedachten dat ze niet merkten dat Bespoot naast haar kwam liggen. "Ik heb het gehoord van Panterstroom" murmelde hij met zijn knappe zware stem. Donderpoot schrok op en bloosde. ''Nee jou hart is bezet door Slakklauw! maar Bespoot is zo lief! ''Ze keek de knappe dik behaarde kater ,liefdevol?, aan. ze gaf hem een lik. ''Bespoot is altijd naast me blijven staan als ik iemand nodig heb! Slakklauw heeft me alleen maar een compliment gegeven tijdens de training! boorde ze in haar kop. "Ik hou van je" murmelde ze. Bespoot schrok op. "Maar Slakklauw dan! ik dacht altijd dat ik geen kans maakten tegen over die stoere zwart- witte kater" schrok hij. "Nee gekke, jij bent de knapste kater die ik ken, en geloof me ik ken er een hoop!" grapte ze snorrend. Bespoot snorde mee en keek haar aan met zijn roze, rode ogen, waar hij zij naam aan te danken had. 'Ik hou ook van jou" Hoofdstuk 13 (door Mistwind) Maanbloem had haar samen met Ravenveer ontdekt, ze ging dat nu vast en zeker doorvertellen aan Mistregen, dat Mistregens broer haar bedroog. Ze moest plotseling aan de verwaande verrader Zwaanpoot denken. Ze was altijd al veel te verwend geweest, en toen ze een keer had gemopperd toen ze pas na een maan een keer de oudste moest helpen, was ze enorm boos geworden en had iedereen uitgescholden. IJsster had streng gereageerd dat ze de komende week de oudste moest helpen, dus was dat verwende vogeltje naar de AsClan gegaan. Hulstnacht haatte haar. Zwijgend begeleide ze haar kittens naar het kamp. Hij maakte zich klaar voor de sprong, toen een gedaante de eekhoorn verjoeg. Woedend keek hij op, maar werd tegen de grond geslagen door Mistregen. 'Hoe durf je om te gaan met die... Hulstnacht!' Snauwde ze. Woede rees op in Ravenveer, en met gemak duwde hij haar tegen de grond. 'Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt!' 'Maanbloem heeft me alles verteld! Ze heeft jullie gezien!' 'Omdat een poes van een andere clan liegt over mij geloof jij het meteen!' Snauwde Ravenveer. 'Ik geloof haar! Ik heb jullie zelf al een keer bij elkaar gezien, maar toen wisten jullie er met een smoesje onderuit te komen!' Ravenveer drukte zijn zus woedend tegen de grond, toen sprong hij weg. Weg van zijn zus waar hij plotseling diepe haat voor voelde.' Hoofdstuk 14 (door Eekhoornbries) Donderpoot huilde toen ze Bespoot met Zwaanpoot liefelijk zag tongen. "Bespoot waarom?" Snikte ze. Bespoot keek hara gegeneerd aan en Zwaanpoot spijtelijk. "Donderpoot het was nooit mijn bedoeling om.." Donderpoot snoerde Zwaanpoot'S mond. Haar vergaf ze welm ze wist namelijk dat haar vriendin hara nooit pijn zou willen doen. Ze stormde weg en botste tegen haar vader aan. "Donderpoot?" Donderpoot rende verder. Tot ze bij het kamp was. Ze dwong haarzelf te stoppen met huilen. Toen hoorde ze iets. Ze draaide zich met een ruk om. Het was Zwaanpoot. Zwaanpoot had tranen rollen over haar wangen. "Kun je me misschien ooit vergeven?" tranen ze met hoge stem. Donderpoot glimlachte pijnlijk. Niet van de pijn die ze had door op een doorn te staan tijdens het rennen, maar om de pijn in haar hart. "Jou wel" snorde ze zacht en schor. "Donderpoot, je kent Bespoot toch wel? hij is altijd al een player geweest" mauwde Zwaanpoot wat kalmer. Donderpoot drukte haar snuit in de prachtige sneeuw-witte vacht van haar vriendin. Hoofdstuk 15 (door Mistlicht) Hulstnacht keek somber toe hoe Maanbloem haar negeerde. Tot haar verbazing had ze het niet doorverteld aan de clan, tenminste, de clan wist van niks. Ze wist zeker dat Maanbloem het aan Mistregen had doorverteld. Haar gedachten werden woest onderbroken door het gepiep van haar kittens. 'Hoevaak moet ik nog zeggen dat jullie niet op de kittens van Rozenwind mogen springen.' zuchtte ze. Amberkit sprong meteen van de kittens af, gevolgd door Zwaluwkit, maar Jaagkit keek verbaast op. Hij deed zijn mond open maar de kitten waar hij op was gesprongen wiebelde en hij tuimelde omlaag. 'Dat is geen vliegen, jij leert het ook nooit hè?' zuchtte Zwaluwkit. 'Jij kon ook niet vliegen, schatje.' Miauwde Hulstnacht vriendelijk. 'Natuurlijk kan ik wel vliegen! ik ben een zwaluw!' miauwde Zwaluwkit beledigd. Hij sprong in de lucht, flapperde met zij staart, oren en pootjes en rende in het lucht, een geluid makend wat meer op de monsters op het donderpad leek dan op een zwaluw. Ze lachte geamuseerd, en bedacht dat ze dit aan Ravenveer moest vertellen, haar zoon deed dit al een tijdje. 'Vleugellicht! kom snel! Zwaluwkit is ziek!' miauwde Hulstnacht angstig. De medicijnkat keek op en kwam snel aanrennen. Zonder wat te zeggen boog ze bij Zwaluwkit en rook even waarna ze hem optilde, 'Groenhoest' mompelend. Ze verdween in het medicijnkattenhol. Verdrietig dacht Hulstnacht aan de avond daarvoor, waar Zwaluwkit nog vrolijk voor Zwaluw gespeeld had. Hoofdstuk 16 (door Eekhoornbries)